The present invention provides a new use of known pharmacological agents. In particular, the present invention comprises the use of certain oxamate derivatives for the prophylaxis of certain diseases of the stomach, the duodenum, and the intestine.
Agents which are useful in the prophylaxis and treatment of gastrointestinal diseases are sometimes referred to as cytoprotective agents. A number of cytoprotective agents are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,603 described the use of certain prostaglandins for gastric cytoprotection. For a brief history of cytoprotection, see Robert, Prostaglandins (supplement) 21:89-96 (1981).